Soul eater a vampire student part 1
by callum.lyall.9
Summary: A new student has arrived at the Death weapon meister academy a student which will be a match for Black Star and Soul. A vampire named Drake who has the hots for Tsubaki. (Part 2 is coming very soon)


"_A sound soul, dwells within a sound mind and a sound body."_

_-Maka_

A new student

Is there such a thing as a half Kishin?

Part 1

"Is it just me or is the sun always laughing?" His long black jacket constantly blew like his dark hair by the desert wind jingling his chain wrapped around his left leg.

"What do you think his happy about?" The woman next to him was a slender red-haired girl in a black tube top and leather high heals, "Crim, are you listening to me?" looking beneath her hair.

"Yeah."

"So like I asked, what do you think he's happy about?"

"Who knows? It's the same with the Moon why ask?" Looking across her shoulder.

"Just making conversation."

The town was quiet with almost every street empty like a ghost town or a graveyard. The pair made to the top of peak of the city with his bag hung over his shoulder, gazing his red eyes at the skull shaped entrance. "Well here we are, the Death weapon meister academy, our new home." With a smile his fangs glistened white.

"Wow, I can't believe this guy, he actually finished three level star missions!" Everyone was at the job board in aw. "So the rumours must be true then, huh?" Soul stared eye widened.

"Hey Maka, hi Soul."

"Hey, Black star, Tsubaki."

Black star as usual showed off in front of the board with Soul posing their hero stunts.

"Huh? Maka is Crona with you. I sure hope he's okay." Tsubaki asked.

"Oh, he's fine in fact he's right behind me."

Looking over he shook in the corner with knees tucked in.

"I'm just letting him get used to big crowds, but Ragnarok isn't doing so well on encouraging him." Maka rubbed her neck.

"WHAT! I can't believe this. Some new kid is coming here and he's already finished the top three missions, those were my missions to take!" Black star yelled.

"Well if you weren't so busy showing off to the new comers then maybe you could have taken that chance." Maka crossed her eyebrows, "I swear, how do you deal with a guy like him." Tsubaki simply smiled nudging her shoulders.

"I can't take this! I can't let some new guy take over my tuff doesn't he know who I am?"

"Yeah, and he's making us all look uncool." Soul turned to Black star.

"Let's check the entrance."

"Got it."

Before Maka could even get a word in they vanished leaving a trail of papers. "Great! This is just going be like when Kid attended." She growled baring her teeth. "I sure they'll just see that the new kid is just another student." Tsubaki said naïvely. Maka turned rising her eyebrow.

"Those two see every new kid a rival, I swear our two idiots need help."

"Um…" Crona managed to get from the crowd rubbing his arm but with closed shoulders.

"What is it Crona?"

"Well…who ever this new kid is he won't have a lot of time to fight the both of them…class starts in five minutes." Shacking"Ah! We have to get them back come on you two let's go." Grabbing Crona's coat they raced past Sid and Spirit. "What's up with them?"

"You know for a castle it sure is something." Hands in pockets, "Don't you think Crim?" She stood by him with hands behind her neck. "Eh, it doesn't look that different from we're from."

"Expect it's always dark in our castle."

"I know, I'm just saying castles don't really impress me."

"I bet once we get inside and meet this Stein we'll…"

At the staircase was boy in yellow and black with another with blue hair. At first glance: to him they seemed harmless but their looks and smiles weren't welcoming.

"Hi, are you here greet me?" He waved. Soul grinned coming out from the shadows. "Listen new kid, I don't greet new comers but by judging by your appearance, I guess you're the guy that took on the cool missions leaving us with lame ass ones to clean up."

Immediately his eyes began to narrow with the woman standing by him.

"Yeah that's right! No one in this academy should ever take on two star missions apart from me, the legendry Black star! I'm sure some kid like you should know better than to piss on my reputation."

The pair gazed down at the steps: His skin was pale white and his hair was dark like coal but incredibly thin. Beneath his coat was a red t-shirt and black pants with a chain wrapped around his left leg with a silver ring around his finger.

Staring at them his eyes were dark almost blood-like red with slitted pupils. Soul stared at them and already he felt a chill, _something's up with this guy, those eyes they're not even human._

"I'm the kid here? Your one to talk for someone so short." He smiled. Black star growled, "What was that?" baring his teeth. Soul stepped forward, "Hey look pal who the hell do you think you are?"

"I think the question is, who do you think you are? Is this how you greet new comers wanting to be warriors and make friends? And second I've never even heard the name Black star so you drop the act and let me pass."

Black star pushed Soul out the way, "Do you have a name?" Rasing his fists.

"My name is Drake, and this is Crim my weapon." Kindly showing them to her. _You know for a chick she's hot, why is she with guy? _Soul stared at her.

"Listen, Drake I'm the one on top in the academy and one day I'm going to surpass even the reaper himself, so get ready if you want fight the both of us." Black star and Soul leaped down to the ground changing his right arm into the blade. Drake stood there looking down at them from afar,_ they powerful but not very smart_, Shifting his eyes at his weapon.

"Drake, do you want me change?"

"No, I'll be okay, besides you need to rest after a long journey here."

Nodding she walked away. _He's not using his weapon, this guy must be joking be fight me_. Black star grinned. _This guy's soul, it feels strange like something dark inside him desiring something evil. _Drake's coat waved feeling the coolness of the breeze and specks of dust against his face. "Go."

The ground shook easily frightening Crona, "Oh great we're too late!" Maka and the others made it to entrance with widened eyes.

Black star screamed charging at him, Drake smiled leaping over him kicking his back hard, "Ahhh!" Soul came from behind the new guy backed flipped meeting his face with surprise his grabbed his hood throwing far across the ground. Black Star came again throwing his fists, amazingly Drake blocked everyone, the anger was getting Black star suddenly releasing his kicks at the guy, again Drake dodged them hearing Soul coming again. Drake blocked the kick with the elbow leaped back his split his legs striking Black star hard blood spewed out his nose.

"Ahhh!" Soul arm was suddenly blocked by the kid's arm, "What the hell…?" The palm struck his chest, "Bat kick!" Drake echoed, sending Soul hard against the school wall.

Maka and the others were breath taken watching this kid fight, "Give him the right give him left, I want to see blood!" Ragnarok cheered. _This guy, he's fighting without his weapon?_ Maka narrowed her eyes as the worried Tsubaki looked on.

Drake turned missing Black star's fist tripping him over leaping over Soul's third charge landing safely on his own two feet.

"Ah! This must be the new student." Breathing in the smoke. "Professor Stein, Kid, Liz, Patty. I guess we're not only ones who heard about this."

"Indeed, we all felt the commotion from within, I was looking forward to my dissected class."

"And I was in the middle of finishing my name until these morons ruined the K I was writing." Kid cried.

Stein watched expressionless noticing the girl by the stairs.

"I take it you must be his weapon?" He asked.

"The names Crim, it's a pleasure," Shaking hands,

"And that boy over there is Drake, my partner."

Again Drake blocked the scythe and yet Soul couldn't read his wavelength as if protected by the dark. Breathing the pair looked up at the smiling red-eyed boy.

"How are you able to block my attacks without using your wave length?" He growled. Drake showed his sleeve like a shield, "My coat is made from dragon leather almost all weapons are useless against it, not even a scythe such as your self can penetrate through it's hide not even soul bullets, though they do hurt." Rubbing his neck.

"That's enough! Time to get serious." Black star's fist sparked clinching it tight. _If I could just time it right I should able touch him_. The lightening ran up his arm, Drake's pupils narrowed.

"Soul wave!" But missed, ducking under he punched Black star's stomach throwing him over his shoulder, "Soul now!" Drake turned and became locked by the scythes. "You know for someone at your size you sure know how to hold a guy." Drake mocked. Soul blushed shacking his head, "Shut up! Black star finishing him."

Grinning and his fist ready he leaped forward, "Now you'll get it, Black star big wave!" his elbow close to his chest everyone held there breathe.

The area exploded into a cloud of blackness and screeching wings scraping threw Black star's hair. "What the hell, what is this." Maka and the others gasped.

"Or those bats?" Liz looked surprise.

"Aw! They're so cute." Patty blushed.

The swarm flew overhead spiralling to the ground. They stuck to each other like glue forming a foot and leg melding into one shape. The cloud burst into smoke blowing back the coat and hair. Drake opened his eyes staring back at Soul and Black star expressionless and without any feeling but his heart beat. His lips curled back and bared his fangs into a menacing hiss.

Maka's pupils shrank. "Maka," Stein snapped her back, "I want you to see inside his soul tell me what you see and I'll explain to you why his soul feels different from ours."

She nodded focusing on Drake from a far the mere sight of him gave Crona chills. Maka looked deeper finally finding it but suddenly she her heart began to beat. All eyes were on her, "Maka?" The shape was almost bat-like and menacing with a crimson red glow but the other half was something darker.

"His soul, its half Kishin." Shocked and almost dumbstruck Soul could even hear from afar.

"But that's impossible, there's no such thing as a half Kishin it's ridicules." Liz couldn't believe.

"Exactly the very thought of an unsymmetrical soul is an abomination. It makes me sick." Kid chilled.

Stein blew out the smoke with a slight grin. "Not quite." Then everyone's eyes stared at him. "Dr. Stein, I don't understand who or what exactly is that down there?" Maka looked up at him.

"Isn't it obvious? Pale skin, blood-red eyes, amazing strength and those fangs Maka? Kids what you're looking is something only a few have seen. A Vampire." And Drake bared his fangs.

"A vampire?" Crona shook. Stein nodded staring at the boy. "Yes, a long time ago as the legends say, vampires were thought to be the powerful of all human-like beings but their cravings for blood and souls eventually turned them into Kishins themselves, until the old ones came wiping them all out to prevent catastrophe. Only a handful of them survived choosing isolation over war against Lord death. But until few years ago Lord death arranged an agreement with one of the noble families, he agreed that one student from each house can attend the academy but only if they choose stay and finish. Many of the families refused, but until recently one family agreed and now here we are, staring down at the first vampire intending to become a Soul meister for the future of both races."

Everyone was amazed shifting their eyes back at the new student. "But what about his soul?" Maka asked.

"A vampire is like a half-breed, their souls are mixed with their human selves but their craving for blood is also devouring another humans soul, but at least that's what the legends say at least."

"How come?"

"Because no one has ever seen vampire in hundreds of years making them impossible to study. So that also means no one knows how the soul length of a vampire is."

"A vampire huh? Well, killing you will boost up my status on campus, taking me one step closer to my goal." Black star smiled. Drake stared at him again. "Could you hold on for one moment, I'm dying of thirst." The two mouths dropped. Taking out a small vial drinking it down Maka could see the redness leaking down the side of his mouth.

"That's better, now where were we?" Opening his arms, "Fang claw." His nails grew into sharp white talons.

"Soul, it's time."

"Got it, and this time don't drop me like you did when we fort Kid."

"Don't worry, it won't be like last time." He smiled.

Soul leaped shifting into the scythe held perfectly in Black star's grip. Battle crying they clashed, Drake dodged every attack Black star could swing Soul.

"Stop mocking me!"

"Hey, I'm not the one who wanted to fight."

"Neither did I to begin with."

"Shut up soul!"

Screaming the blade went for his neck, Drake dropped back watching it hover across his face and kicked Black star's wrists.

"I told you not to drop me!"

"It's not me, he kicked me! AHHHHH!"

Startled Drake defended swinging his claws back. _This kid's good but reckless, even the Scythe is trying to balance with his wavelength I guess their not evenly matched as I thought, reckless but also, _Black Star came again, _Inspiring_ grinning he shifted his head swing his talons at the chest.

Black star's clothes were torn, "Damn it!" stomping the ground his fist met the stomach sending smashing against the castle stair wall. Everyone was jaw dropped.

"Alright! I did it I am Black star, and my great partner Soul!" Holding him in the air, "I am Black star, I am Black star, what why isn't everybody cheering? Huh?"

Drake's fist met his stomach, "Fang punch!" sending the two smashing at the entrance hard. Unsurprisingly everyone laughed even Tsubaki who saw from behind. She suddenly became frozen and an unusual feeling began to spread up her chest, Drake watched her from where he stood and smiled. Tsubaki gasped hiding her cheeks.

"Tsubaki, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine just have a little nose bleed that's all."

Crim rolled smiled shaking her head.

"That's it!" Everyone looked up and the two leaped out covered in bruises and bleeding noses. "That was a cheap shot! I dare you take your weapon and fight us like a true Meister should!" Black star growled.

"Are you sure?" Drake said.

"Yeah of curse I'm sure! Why doesn't your wave length not sarcome to mine?"

Drake stared at him again feeling the breeze he felt earlier return to him. "Crim! If you be so kind?" The woman stepped forward smiling with hands on hips. "Sure." The light shifted around her flying to his hand forming into long curved shape that made the wind stronger. Flashing the lights touched their faces staring at the weapon that sent chill down Liz and Patty.

It was crimson red curved blade with a black handle with the sinister face of screaming bat carved at the swords bottom. Even Stein hadn't seen a weapon like it. Maka had a bad feeling, "Soul…" but they charged before they listened, "YOU IDIOT!"

The pair ran straight for him without turning back.

"Now's are chance Soul."

"I'm ready when you are."

Grinning they about to attack.

Drake closed his eyes listening to every step Black star made with his fingers near his mouth. Opening they glowed into a terrifying red making Black star almost hesitated. Drake swung the sword to his right ankle it began to spark with red lightning, "Crimson whip!" echoing around them. The blade turned into a giant red tail of red lightning, "Damn it!" Black star dodged and the ground smashed.

The dust cleared away, "Soul!" Maka called. He was still in his Scythe form held by okay Black star. Drake's eyes and sword returned to normal. Black star charged again and Drake to his surprise with weapons held high.

The bell rang. The crimson sword was pointed at Black stars forehead and the Scythe to Drake's throat. Black star was out of breath. "That's the bell, looks like class is over, and you fight well. But next to be so damn reckless."

Crim shifted back, "Let's go Crim." Walking away from the pair Soul too shifted back. "Hey, where do you think you're going? I'm not finished with you Vampire are duel isn't over!" Black star and Soul screamed. Drake just chuckled meeting the others at the doorway.

"Professor Stein I presume?" Bowing to him. "And I you must be Drake and your partner Crim, I'll take you two to see Lord death then when continue with dissecting I was promised, thanks those two buffoons down there." The pair still yelled grinding their teeth. Drake followed Stein passed the others he gave nods two out of respect. Tsubaki met his eyes again following every move they made and suddenly Drake winked at her.

Shaking her cheeks blushed. "Tsubaki are you okay?" Kid asked. "Huh? I'm fine everything is fine!" She shook embarrassed.

"Hey Maka! Why didn't you come when I needed you?" Soul yelled in her face.

"You too Tsubaki, and why is you nose bleeding."

"Uh, Maka have you got something in your teeth?"

Tsubaki and Maka chopped them to the ground. "What the hell were you two thinking back there do you want to get your self killed?" She yelled beating them both half the death. Kid and Tsubaki smiled looking back at the long coat.

"We have a new kid now, let's just hope he can be trusted. But there's one thing I don't approve of."

"What's that Kid?"

"He's chain is on his left leg, it should be on his right! It's ugly, hideous…"

And Tsubaki, Liz sighed and Patty laughed as Drake the vampire attended his first day at the DWMA.


End file.
